The Pain Of Toy
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: OS- Théon ne sentait plus son corps, il n'était que douleur et souffrance. Que tout ceci s'arrête, c'était sa seule prière...et si elle avait été exaucée? Si Ramsay avait changé? Théon x Ramsay


_Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je me suis mise à Game Of Thrones il y a peu et j'ai vraiment accroché, la preuve j'ai fini la série en moins d'une semaine ^^ Et puis, il y a quelques jours pendant le live de Jimmy Kimmel, les deux acteurs donc Alfie Allen et Iwan Rheon, Theon et Ramsay se sont embrassés, j'ai craqué. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur ces deux personnages. Je préviens qu'il y aura un lime, mais, qu'il sera signalé. Et que vous pouvez remercier les sondages Twitter pour avoir choisi une fin x) Sur ce bonne lecture et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes._

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si cela gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, dix coups, vingt coups, cent coups, mille coups…et sûrement plus._

 _Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, dix jours, vingt jours…et sûrement plus._

Captif, prisonnier, torturé depuis un temps indéfini, du moins à ses yeux. Son corps ruisselant de ce liquide rougeâtre, qu'il avait tant vu, était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes. Chacun de ses membres meurtris le tiraillaient et ses muscles le brûlaient douloureusement. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de plaies qu'il possédait tellement elles semblaient nombreuses. Il savait que la plupart allait rester, allait laisser des traces, allait lui rappeler tout ceci chaque minute qui passe dans sa putain de vie. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il voulait qu'il demeure dans le royaume des vivants le plus longtemps possible pour une raison qu'il ignorait…Pourtant, il n'inspirait qu'à une chose, que tout ceci se termine.

Ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant dans le but de se reposer. Ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes, terriblement lourdes. Voilà combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ? Autre que quelques siestes sur cette croix une éternité…et dans un bon lit, une infinité…

Les sangles en cuir irritaient sa peau jusqu'à former des entailles. Il ne se débattait plus depuis longtemps. Il écoutait son geôlier parler encore et toujours de tout et n'importe quoi, de toute façon il n'avait le choix. Il bougea légèrement dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable sans succès. Ses pieds paraissaient de plomb comme son corps entier. Sa bouche sèche et pâteuse n'arrivait même plus à prononcer quelques sons. Il tuerait sûrement pour un peu d'eau et de la nourriture.

Sa tête partit en avant comme le haut de son corps, ses bras tendus à l'extrême et son dos cambré. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses battements résonnaient dans sa tête tel un bruit récurrent. Ses envies de vomir étaient de plus en plus présentes. Il aurait tout donné pour mourir à cet instant, tout… Les anciens et nouveaux dieux semblèrent entendre sa prière. Son organisme devenait de plus en plus lourd jusqu'à qu'il ne pense plus, qu'il ne soit plus capable de penser…

Ramsay arrêta de manger pour tourner son regard vers Théon semblant endormi. En effet celui-ci ne lui répondait malgré le fait qu'il savait les représailles. Il posa ses couverts ainsi que sa serviette et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Il prit sa tête entre ses doigts et le regarda de bas en haut. Il eut un soupir de frustration en découvrant que Greyjoy était inconscient. Il hésita à appeler des gardes pour le sortir ou même lui jeter un sceau d'eau dans la gueule mais il se ravisa.

Au lieu de cela, il le détacha non sans un dégoût et le tira par les cheveux vers un endroit calme. Ses tiffes châtains, malgré la crasse et le sang séché, étaient douces. Il sortit de ses divagations et le posa sur une sorte de couchette assez douillette du moins pour le corps du torturé. En effet celui-ci se détendit instantanément à en calmer sa respiration. Bolton ordonna à quelques domestiques ou putains, il ne savait réellement, de soigner le blessé et de prévenir quand il se réveillerait.

Celles-ci s'exécutèrent, recousant et pansant les plaies et autre blessures à les recouvrir de tissus blancs et propres. Une fois son corps soigné, elles le couvrirent d'un simple drap, jugeant que cela suffisait. Une des putain lui donna quelques gorgées d'eau pour l'hydrater un peu. Chacune leur tour, elles veillaient sur lui et l'observaient.

Son teint cadavérique reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, ses poches de cernes marquées s'effaçaient lentement de même aux entailles sur son visage. Malgré tout, ses joues creuses et son manque de nourriture se faisaient voir et ressentir. Ce n'était pas une nuit de sommeil qui allait le revigorer, malheureusement, c'était plus compliqué que cela…

* * *

Les faibles rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à passer, caressaient son épiderme lui donnant quelques frissons. Théon n'osa pas bouger. Son corps complètement amorphe reposait sur un meuble tout bonnement agréable. Était-il en vie ? Est-ce encore une farce de son tortionnaire pour jouer de lui ? Ou une personne était venue à son secours ? Après un temps sans fin il s'était évanoui et grand dieu que ça fait du bien ! Il entendit vaguement de l'agitation autour de lui. Des pas pressés et rapides arrivaient dans sa direction. Et ce bruit de talon qui se cogne contre le sol, il le connaissait que trop bien…

-Il ne se réveille toujours pas ?! Demanda une voix froide et tannée, d'un ton dur et ferme.

Il ne discerna pas la réponse, il essaya, en vain. Son corps lui criait de se rendormir, quémandant encore un peu de sommeil qui lui manquait terriblement. Il n'eut le temps de plus se questionner qu'il se rendormit, oubliant tout le monde autour et surtout son geôlier…

Ramsay jeta un regard furieux à chaque personne dans cette petite salle jusqu'à porter son attention sur Théon. Il allait mieux c'est un fait, mais il semblait toujours inconscient…Et lui qui voulait le torturer encore un peu, ce n'était pas gagné…Quoique, voulait-il encore le torturer ? Bien sûr ! Mais, une partie de lui, lui disait qu'il avait assez joué comme ça tandis qu'une autre lui répondait qu'il y avait bien d'autre forme d'atrocités à expérimenter ! Cruel dilemme…

Il avait fait de lui un jouet, _son_ jouet, rien qu'à lui !Et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Avec ses yeux acier, son nez fin, ses lèvres déchirées, ses cheveux en batailles, sa barbe épaisse, sa peau blanche et son corps mince mais musclé, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Du moins il l'espérait… C'est sûrement pour cela qui l'avait détachait, qu'il avait ordonné de le soigner et que maintenant il se reposait tranquillement. Un jouet ça s'entretient et _son_ jouet encore plus.

Il hésita une nouvelle fois à le réveiller de force mais en voyant sa mine apaisée et son corps déjà à bout de forces, il laissa tomber. Il le fallait de nouveau en forme pour qu'il continue et que son amusement soit au rendez-vous. Son regard dévia de ce corps endormi. Il n'allait pas attendre, comme s'il avait que ça à faire ! Il repartit vaquer à ses occupations, ses chiens avaient faim et il voulait partir à la chasse de chair fraîche…

* * *

Voilà déjà quelques minutes qu'il hésitait à se réveiller. Devait-il vraiment montrer qu'il avait repris connaissance ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Pour retourner dans cette salle ? Sur cette croix ? Pas vraiment non…Mais il ne pouvait éternellement se cacher…D'autant plus qu'il mourrait de faim et son envie de boire était de plus en plus présente.

Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent dans cet endroit inconnu. Il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait, le château n'avait bougé et encore moins les personnes présentes dedans. La pièce lui semblait tout bonnement inconnue. Il tourna avec difficulté la tête et vit deux magnifiques femmes, il sursauta quand une des deux posa tendrement une main sur son front. L'autre sortit tranquillement sûrement pour prévenir Ramsay…Il aurait voulu fuir, partir le plus loin d'ici mais c'était impossible, il était condamné à rester avec son tortionnaire. Il apprécia tout de même les doigts de cette blonde caresser son visage. Sûrement la seule marque d'affection qu'il recevra…

-Enfin, je m'impatientais!

Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien. Un frisson d'angoisse et de terreur parcourut son échine. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour cela. Son corps tremblait tel un chien apeuré ce qui fit apparaître un immense rictus au Bolton. _Son_ jouet ne cherchait plus à partir ? Et il avait enfin peur de lui ? Bien, c'est un pas de plus vers sa docilité. Il fit signe aux jeunes filles de partir pour les laisser seul à seul. Greyjoy s'enfonça le plus possible dans la couchette et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi putain ?

-Allons n'est pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, du moins pas maintenant. Tu es trop faible pour que je m'amuse de nouveau. Expliqua son geôlier en se rapprochant.

Théon n'arrivait à prononcer des pitiés et autres demandes de ce genre. De toute façon ça aurait été inutile, à part peut-être aggraver sa situation. Soudainement, une main se posa sur le haut de sa tête. Il écarquilla les yeux sous ce geste. Il sentit une pression dure mais douce se faire sur ses cheveux comme une attention, une faveur. Il se calma et déglutit faiblement.

-Bien, gentil garçon. As-tu faim ?

Encore sous le choc, il hocha la tête positivement. Il s'assit avec peine, le corps engourdi et la tête baissée. Il avait bien appris une chose, le regarder dans les yeux n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Le contact sur son crâne ne fut plus qu'une illusion lointaine. Il l'entendit hurler qu'on apporte à manger. Il comptait bien profiter et aviser plus tard…

En cinq minutes, il était assis à une table en face de Ramsay, un bol de ragoût et un verre d'eau devant lui. Il ne bougea pas, appréhendant la suite des événements. C'était sûrement un piège, ça devait être un piège, c'était un piège.

-Et bien alors ? Mange te dis-je ! Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix sans appel.

Il eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant _son_ jouet manger non sans peine. C'est bien il reprenait des forces, voilà une bonne initiative. Après tout il avait dû lui donner de la nourriture une ou deux fois maximum depuis qui le torturait. Il le voyait engloutir tout ce qu'il pouvait et boire un maximum, sûrement par peur que tout ceci se termine. Au non ce n'était qu'un début. Il faut guetter pour mieux chasser.

Une fois le repas terminé, une tension se fit sentir entre les deux protagonistes. Un redoutait la suite et l'autre observait, amusé. Greyjoy fixait ses mains sous la table, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Il ferait tout pour ne pas retourner là-bas, il ferait tout pour ne plus se faire mutiler, il ferait tout pour ne plus sentir la douleur…il ferait tout pour oublier…

Bolton attendit que les domestiques aient débarrassés et tapota distraitement sur la table d'une main. Il ne devait lui faire du mal, du moins pas trop pour l'instant. Il lui fallait sa confiance, c'est toujours mieux. Il se leva et avança vers le jeune homme, tendu à l'extrême. Il l'avait détruit, du moins il commençait à se briser de l'intérieur. La preuve, il ne parlait presque plus et affichait une mine terrifiée.

-Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Murmura-t-il à son geôlier, la voix brisée.

\- Te laisser ? Mais pourquoi ? Non, tu vas rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un jouet qui dure et qui ne me lasse pas. Dit-il en tirant sur ses cheveux pour lui faire face.

Théon n'osa répondre par des supplications. Il n'osa répondre. Il ne tenta pas de s'échapper, sortir de cette poigne, il ne tenta rien. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être maître de sa vie, il ne l'était plus. Depuis peu Ramsay la gouvernait comme il le voulait. La preuve il ne pouvait partir et il était condamné à être son jouet pour X raison… ** _on a toujours le choix dans la vie…_** Il pouvait très bien finir ses jours par lui-même, le suicide en somme. Il pouvait se pendre, se tailler les veines ou même se noyer pour tout arrêter. Hélas, il avait l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne comme son père ou sa sœur, un maigre espoir, mais un espoir ** _…mais pas cette fois…_**

Il attendit patiemment que son bourreau lâche la prise sur ses cheveux. Instantanément une droite partit dans sa mâchoire lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il en tomba de la chaise, sonné. Le sang remonta le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il en crache une gerbe, comme s'il en avait besoin. Une violente douleur tirailla son ventre et sa respiration se bloqua au coup de pied de son tourmenteur. Il voyait flou, ne lâchant qu'un faible gémissement de douleur en retour de tout ceci. Le sol lui sembla tout de suite extrêmement confortable puisqu'il perdit une deuxième fois connaissance, ne laissant le temps au Bolton de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

C'est sans grandes convictions que Greyjoy ouvrit les yeux, encore amorphe. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire et plus précisément les mots et coups de son geôlier… Un jouet, il était donc condamné à être réduit à l'état de jouet ?! Il devait encore cauchemarder, il n'y avait pas d'autre option ! Il entendit ce talon si caractéristique arriver dans sa direction. Il paniqua, non il ne voulait pas retourner sur cette croix ou autre chose ! Il se mit derrière le lit, un lit comme c'est étrange, replié sur lui-même.

Les pas se stoppèrent et arrivèrent dans cette salle. Il entendit quelques soupirs et injures avant que le bruit se rapproche un peu plus de sa cachette. Des secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il sente une présence à côté de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours et encore ?

-Et bien, on veut se cacher ? Tu veux retourner sur la croix c'est ça ? Demanda son tortionnaire, amusé.

-N-non s'il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça ! J-je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça ! Répondit-il, alarmé.

Ramsay eut un immense sourire à ces propos. Un pas de plus vers sa docilité. Il lui fit signe pour qu'il se relève avant de lui en coller une, non sans une immense satisfaction. _Son_ jouet semblait perdu et déstabilisé. Il le vit déglutir difficilement avant de tousser, sûrement pour éviter de cracher le sang dans sa bouche. Il le regarda de bas en haut, les bandages qu'il portait semblaient tâchés d'hémoglobine et son bas n'était plus d'un amas de tissus. Il lui fallait de nouveaux des soins et de nouveaux vêtements.

-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Sourit son tortionnaire.

Il appela deux domestiques, lassé. Ceux-ci arrivèrent rapidement et se mirent à genoux. Bolton ordonna de soigner le blessé et de lui trouver des habits convenables et pas ce genre de loques. Toujours mettre en confiance et rassurer avant d'attraper et s'amuser. Il observa les deux jeunes filles, celles de la dernière fois, emmener le jeune homme dans une salle d'eau pour optionnellement le laver et le soigner. Celui-ci semblait encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Il attendit un temps indéterminé avant que la porte s'ouvre et fasse apparaître Théon. Ses cheveux propres laissaient apparaître leur couleur naturelle, sa barbe maintenant rasée à 1 centimètre le rajeunissait. Il possédait une chemise noire en toile ainsi qu'un pantalon ample de même couleur et une légère veste marron. Il n'avait pas mis de chaussures à cause de ses blessures et ses mains étaient bandées. Tout ceci lui donnait plus d'allure, comme avant.

Bolton le regarda, agréablement surpris. S'il avait su à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être diablement séduisant et beau comme ceci, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Quoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? C'est vrai, après tout c'était _son_ jouet, il pouvait lui faire ce qui voulait…Il semblait légèrement rassuré par sa présence, c'est une bonne chose. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, pour l'observer de plus près. Greyjoy rejoignit son geôlier en boitant faiblement. Les yeux de son tortionnaire le regardaient avec une certaine insistance presque malsaine. Décidément son souffre-douleur avait un réel potentiel physique, il pourrait peut-être l'essayer un peu…

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées, l'heure n'était pas à cela. En quelques coups de reins le corps de _son_ jouet rendrait l'âme. Il l'invita à le rejoindre pour une petite partie de chasse, ses chiens avaient une folle envie de sortir, il devait les promener et les nourrir. Enfin c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. Ils allèrent donc dans la forêt à côté pour chasser animaux et humains. Il s'arma de son arc et ses flèches et récupéra ses chiens. Ceux-ci à la vue de du jeune homme grognèrent.

-Chut doucement, vous allez manger ne vous inquiétez pas. Si tu oses essayer de partir je les mets à tes trousses et ce ne sera pas mon problème si tu finis en morceaux.

Théon hocha la tête, assez peureux. Il n'allait pas se faire manger par des chiens après tant d'effort pour rester en vie ! Cela en était hors de question. Il devait juste se plier aux exigences de son tourmenteur et ses envies sans rien dire et attendre que sa sœur vienne le chercher. Il en était sûr qu'elle viendrait ! Quand il ne sait, mais elle viendrait !

* * *

Ils rentrèrent après quelques heures de chasse sous la neige. Ramsay fier de son butin, qu'était quelques animaux et deux trois brigadiers morts après que ses chiens les aient dévorés, marchait devant accompagné de _son_ jouet frigorifié. Il l'avait suivi, bien docilement, tel un de ses chiens, sans rien dire. Il n'avait bougé quand ses clebs avaient mangés ces hommes. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était un prince et qu'il avait fait la guerre.

Le soleil ne fut qu'un avec l'horizon, la neige cessait de laisser tomber de minces flocons immaculés, les nuages disparaissaient lentement dans le ciel, la seule lumière qui perdurait était la clarté de la lune. Les deux protagonistes étaient dans une grande salle à manger, un à la table en train de dîner et l'autre assit à ses pieds. Le silence était pesant et lourd. Aucun ne parlait, tous les deux occupés à leurs façons. Le torturé ne bougeait pas, guettant le moindre mouvement et bruit suspect. Pour lui, il rêvait, il était encore sur cette croix mais inconscient. Jamais il ne l'avait quitté et tout ceci n'arrivait pas… Et pourtant…

Une fois le repas terminé, chose qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Ramsay hésita où faire dormir _son_ jouet. Avec les chiens au chenil ? Hum pas tout de suite, il ne l'avait pas assez dressé et domestiqué. Dans le donjon ? Meilleur idée pour qu'il tente de partir ou qu'il meurt de froid, littéralement. Dans une chambre ? Et puis quoi encore, ce n'était pas un invité il n'allait pas le laisser dormir dans un lit ! Sur la croix ? Mauvaise idée, il le supplierait et ne lui ferait en aucun cas confiance, trop traumatisé. Bon il ne restait qu'une solution. Dans la pièce où il dormait, dans un coin ou autre, qu'il ne le fasse pas trop chier.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans tout le château pour enfin arriver à ses appartements. Là-bas il lui dit de dormir où il voulait et qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Greyjoy acquiesça et chercha un endroit où il ne mourrait pas de froid sans couverture. Il trouva facilement, à côté de la cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement.

-Soyons clair tu tentes quoique ce soit à mon égard ou autre et je m'occuperai personnellement de te faire mourir le plus douloureusement possible. Compris ? Demanda son geôlier.

Le concerné hocha la tête, assez calme avec toujours des spasmes ressemblant à des tics qui prenaient son corps. Avec le temps il commençait à s'habituer à ces paroles froides. D'autant plus qu'il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il avait peur pour avoir sa confiance et tout le reste. Théon se mit donc en face du feu, légèrement replié sur lui-même pour se tenir chaud. L'hiver vient et habillé comme ça ce n'était pas gagné… Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit rapidement rejoignant Morphée aux pays des songes…

* * *

C'est avec un sceau d'eau glacé renversé sur la tête qu'il se fit réveiller. Le liquide froid coulait le long de ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses vêtements jusqu'à tomber à terre. Il grelottait faiblement, pas encore habitué à ce genre de température et farce. Mais, il n'avait pas à se plaindre sur le confort qu'il eut cette nuit comparé aux dernières atroces. Le feu n'était que braise ardente, assez pour qu'il se réchauffe un peu. Il releva la tête pour voir que Ramsay l'observait, amusé.

Sûrement une farce de son geôlier pour s'éclater dès le matin. Il passa ses mains dans ses tiffes pour en enlever les gouttes et fixa un point invisible dans un mouvement morne et lent. Il aurait tellement voulu rester plus longtemps contre la chaleur des flammes et profiter encore. Il vit son tortionnaire lui dire des choses, des mots, des termes, encore et toujours les mêmes qu'il n'écoutait pas. Seule la voix calme et diablement irrésistible sonnait à ses oreilles….irrésistible ?! Que venait-il de penser de la voix de son tourmenteur ?! Ça devait être la fièvre ou quelque chose de ce genre…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fixait intensément Bolton, les yeux voilés par un sentiment qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, celui de l'envie. Une minute, _son_ jouet l'observait avec envie ?! C'était sans aucun doute involontaire mais tout de même ! Lui aussi faisait de même depuis quelques instants. Était-il prêt pour s'amuser avec ? Avoir son consentement n'était que bonus au même titre qu'il l'appelle « maître » ou « votre majesté » pendant l'acte.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Greyjoy, délaissant le sceau dorénavant vide. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotisé. Ça conforta l'idée du tortionnaire, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait _plus_ peur de lui. Il posa doucement les doigts de sa main droite sur son menton garni d'une faible barbe qu'il caressa faiblement. Il lui releva la tête et l'invita à se relever sans un mot ou un geste, juste par un regard. Théon s'exécuta perdu dans une sorte de brouillard, il profitait seulement de cet instant aussi bizarre et curieux soit-il.

Une fois debout, il n'osa omettre un mouvement de peur de tout briser. Il sentit la main gauche de Ramsay récupérer les siennes pour les apporter à sa nuque et son épaule. Son geôlier savait y faire mais pas lui. Il n'avait jamais entrepris quoique cela soit avec un homme, pas même un chaste baiser. Bien sûr il avait l'habitude avec les femmes, quand il était encore prince il en pénétrait plus d'une par jour. Mais, là, c'était différent d'autant plus que l'homme en question était son tortionnaire depuis des jours voir des semaines, il ne sait. Un seul faux pas et c'est la torture ou la mort.

Il n'eut le temps de plus penser qu'il se sentit dangereusement approcher de son tourmenteur. En effet leurs lèvres ne semblaient qu'à un ou deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Et au diable ses pensées ! Si son interlocuteur s'attachait, il gagnait ! La poigne dans ses cheveux l'amena, sans une douceur, contre les lippes de son futur amant. Elles étaient douces et pulpeuses contrairement aux siennes sèches et abîmées par la déshydratation. Ses yeux se fermèrent ne voulant subir les regards enflammés de Bolton et se concentrer sur le flux de sensations qu'il ressentait. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, amoureux ou langoureux. Non c'était dur, violent, ses cheveux et sa mâchoire pouvaient en témoigner. Cette langue taquine s'initiait dans sa bouche, roulant sur ses dents, dansant avec la sienne et la mordillant sans retenu. Il s'accrochait comme il pouvait à la nuque de son hôte et à son épaule, oubliant le pourquoi du comment. Il oublia tout, l'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer toute l'éternité.

Bien vite l'air manqua aux deux hommes. Ils se séparèrent juste une fraction de seconde pour reprendre une goulée et s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser aussi était bestial et violent, mais Dieu sait que ça en était plaisant. Les mains de Ramsay l'approchèrent un peu plus contre lui et s'accrochèrent plus fortement à ses cheveux. Avec toutes ses heures de torture Théon s'était accommodé à la douleur et la violence de son hôte, alors sentir tout cela pulser contre lui, lui donner un plaisir presque coupable. Alors qu'il devrait essayer de partir, s'en aller loin d'ici, mais, étrangement une chose l'empêchait de partir…il ne sait quoi…mais une chose…

Ils se sortirent cette fois-ci pour de bon. Greyjoy n'osa bouger, appréhendant difficilement la suite. Et maintenant ? Ils allaient forniquer ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Il avait les bras dans le vide, le long de son corps et sa tête contre l'épaule de son geôlier. Il sentait une main exécuter une grande pression dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'une descendre le long de son dos pour arriver à son postérieur. Il fut pris d'un irrésistible frisson quand ses doigts calleux se posèrent sur son fessier et le caressèrent presque tendrement. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas son tortionnaire…

Cependant, il ne dit rien, il n'osa rien dire. Il ferma les yeux juste quelques instants pour profiter un peu de ce corps chaud pressé contre lui et ce parfum envoûtant. Il n'était pas amoureux ou une broutille de ce genre, non, juste en manque de contact et de chaleur. Alors même avec son tourmenteur ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait bien même. Bolton enleva la pression sur son crâne et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Les joues légèrement rouges, il pouvait lire une once d'inquiétude et d'envie dans le regard de _son_ jouet. On aurait dit une femme prude, encore vierge de toute chose. Il avait envie de plus alors ? Lui qui comptait s'arrêter à cela pour le moment pour le rendre dépendant…

 **!WARNING LIME!**

Ramsay prit les mains de Théon et les amena à son bas noir pour lui dire explicitement la suite. Il voulait juste en profiter un peu, ce sera tout pour l'instant et ça suffirait amplement. Plus tard il s'amuserait entièrement avec _son_ jouet, découvrant chaque partie de son corps, chaque zone sensible que seul lui pourra connaître. Celui-ci déglutit faiblement et baissa le regard où se trouvaient ses mains. Il lui enleva, non sans un tremblement. Il découvrit donc un boxer contenant le membre de son tortionnaire. Il passa un doigt sur la couture et le baissa à ses genoux comme le pantalon. Il fit un regard ne sachant quoi faire. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de l'entre-jambe de son geôlier.

Greyjoy humidifia ses lèvres, gêné. Il prit le membre entre ses mains et commença quelques va-et-vient pour l'exciter et qu'il grandisse. Alternant entre le bas et ses bourses au haut et son gland, d'un geste timide mais tout de même expert. Avec le temps, il savait quand même comment faire. Une fois que la verge de son tourmenteur fut tendue il saliva faiblement. A peine ce geste fit qu'il sentit une poigne dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à prendre l'entre-jambe de Bolton en bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il commença à donner des coups de langue en le regardant, essayant de déceler ses émotions. Il le voyait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, apparemment sa fellation lui plaisait. De ses deux mains il caressa les bourses de son tortionnaire tout en douceur en faisant des va-et-vient sur le bas de sa verge. Il continua pendant de longues minutes, changeant la cadence, passant de rapide à lent, accentuant sur sa veine dorsale et son frein. Sa langue ne cessait de bouger donnant un maximum de plaisir à son tourmenteur.

Après quelques coups de langue bien placés il sentit le membre pulser dans sa bouche, ne disant qu'une chose. Il ferma les yeux quand un liquide coula dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser. Il l'avala du mieux qu'il put et pria pour que le sexe de Ramsay sorte et qu'il puisse enfin respirer. Celui-ci le garda encore un peu dans la bouche chaude de _son_ jouet avant de le sortir. Il le vit tousser et cracher un peu de semence et en avoir au coin des lèvres.

 **FIN DU LIME**

Bien, il n'avait pas été déçu. Il remit convenablement ses habits et continua d'observer le jeune homme. Celui-ci essuyait ses lèvres et regardait le sol, honteux. Dieu sait qu'il avait hâte de voir la suite des événements, mais une prochaine fois. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà qu'il lui avait eut une belle fellation, ça suffisait pour le moment. Il le fit se relever et caressa ses cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il avait fait du bon travail et que c'était très bien. Il commençait à s'attacher à _son_ jouet, et il ne savait si c'était une bonne idée ou non…

* * *

Théon ouvrit doucement ses yeux dans un lit bien douillet entouré par deux bras. Un parfum sucré enivrait son nez, le détendant. Ses jambes étaient enserrées par une plus fine, comme par peur qu'il s'en aille. Sa tête reposait contre un torse musclé, lui donnant un confort supplémentaire. Et il en sentait une sur son épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Voilà deux semaines maintenant qu'il avait droit au respect, un lit, des repas et des vêtements. En contrepartie, parce qu'il y en avait toujours une, il lui servait de jouet, pour toute chose, sexuel ou non et dormait avec lui après des soirées plutôt… torrides.

Il sentit le corps contre lui se mouvoir doucement. La tête de Ramsay se sortit de son « oreiller » et deux prunelles rencontrèrent les siennes. Une paire de lèvre se posa sur son front, avec volupté, tel des ailes de papillon. Ils se regardèrent n'osant dire un mot, encore sous l'effet des limbes du sommeil. Ils restèrent comme ça un temps qui sembla durer l'éternité avant que Greyjoy ne se sente faiblir. Ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il perdit connaissance contre Bolton, ne comprenant rien.

* * *

Théon ouvrit ses paupières extrêmement lourdes. Tout son corps semblait de plomb, il n'était que souffrance. Aussi bizarre soit-il…Que se passe-t-il ? Il tenta de bouger mais ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachées. Que ce passait-il ? Alors tout ceci n'avait été que son inconscient ? Il était resté ici et il avait perdu connaissance ? Ou son geôlier l'avait attaché pour lui rappeler certaines choses ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il le respectait et le faisait même dormir avec lui ! Là, il était vêtu d'un bas, ressemblant plus à une loque qu'autre chose et son corps dégoulinant de sang et blessure lui faisait mal, très mal… Alors il avait rêvait tout cela ? Il en avait était rendu à ce point ? Il entendit des pas proches et une tête dès plus familière arriver dans sa direction. Celle-ci, en un regard, la dévisagea de bas en haut et se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

-Et bien, tu en tires une tête ! On va pouvoir continuer maintenant que tu es réveillé ! Dit Ramsay, d'un ton rempli de joie.

Oui tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination…Il était bien un jouet, _son_ jouet, et tout ceci n'était que sa douleur, la douleur d'un jouet, la douleur de _son_ jouet.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^ surtout sur la fin, qui, peut-être n'est pas réellement claire. Bonne soirée_

 _Biz, et sûrement à une prochaine, j'ai quelques idées sur ce paring_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
